What Would Hurt You the Most?
by LucyDragneel2009
Summary: Please do not read if you are going to be disturbed by this, it is extremely sad and not for anyone of less than mature age. Yui presents this; the strange mark on his arm, I was only curious. Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat does it? Who's he talking to? N-Natsu? Rated-M please do not read if you think you can't handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy crept through the door way, she heard a voice; Natsu's. Who was he talking to? Happy was away on a mission with Wendy and Charle, maybe someone from the guild had came over to talk to him or visit. Lucy smiled and was about to announce her entrance when, she started to be able to make out what he was saying.

"I don't know why you spend your time whining to me about being stuck inside _my_ head, it's not as if I can just hand back control to you, why would I? I've been set free, I have went without my freedom for so long, not to be stuck like a bird in a cage within my own head."

"...Natsu," Lucy whispered, she was so confused, he was talking to himself? What did he mean?

"Oh, so I have a visitor, who forgot to knock, hello, Lucy," Natsu said, smirking slightly.

"Ironic seeing as though you used to break into my house all the time," Lucy smiled. "Who where you talking to?" Lucy asked, putting up a mask to hide that she was listening.

"Oh, no one, nothing for you to worry about, love," Natsu said, smiling with fake happiness.

"L-love?...Natsu, I...we..."

"Luce, can't I, be in love, with you?..." Natsu said, he turned the conversation in a whole other direction just to make her forget about his conversation.

"Natsu, you...you're in love with me?" Lucy mumbled confused.

"Yes, Lucy, I love you, I want you," he had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter he had read her emotions, her fantasies of "Natsu" telling her how much he loved her.

"...Natsu..."

"Lucy, I do, I mean it," Natsu said, walking towards her steadily closing in on the shy blonde, "don't you feel the same way?" He asked, the smile turning smirk as he closed in on her, silently taking her wrists into his hands.

Guiding her towards the wall, slowly, all in one starkly contrasted fast step he pinned her against the wall and raised her wrists to above her head, she hit the wall hard with a loud _thump._

"N-Natsu?...I-..." Lucy questioned, before letting out a startled and surprised moan as he began to rub his southern area over Lucy's.

"Luce?" He said breathlessly, leaning closer to her, his lips inching closer to hers, "do you?"

"Yes! Yes, Natsu I do, I love you," Lucy replied, she closed the rest of the distance between their lips and kissed him, lovingly holding onto the back of his head and threading her fingers into his hair to deepen it.

"Good," he said, in a husky whisper. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, his movements not as loving as Lucy's, far from it. Lucy did not pick up on that however, she was still revelling in his confession.

"N-Natsu," she moaned out, throwing her head back, as he travelled further south, hand slipping to the front of Lucy's camisole top, the low neckline allowing his hand to slip in between the thin material and the lacy fabric of Lucy's bra, he began to massage a large breast with his hand, bringing his knee between Lucy's legs to support her. Whilst his other hand kept Lucy's arms pinned above her head.

Lucy began to role her hips over Natsu's leg, enjoying all of the sensations and thanking the fact that she had chosen to wear a beige mini skirt, meaning the only thing separating her womanhood from his leg was the skimpy underwear she wore.

Panting and moaning wildly, Lucy was a beautiful mess. She never saw the cynical smile twisting onto his lips, as Lucy's Natsu screamed at END to stop, _if it were you in control you would want this, why is it any different if it is me? After all, I am you._

 _WHY WOULD I WANT THIS!? FOR_ MY _LUCY TO BE VIOLATED BY YOU! YOU AND YOUR TWISTED IDEALS!_

 _Because you lust for her, you lust for her so strongly. Yet your sense of judgement and conviction, of right and wrong, can't cope with the fact that I can pleasure her far better than you ever could, Lucy will writhe before me and quiver, as she is, as you put it, "violated" by me._

 _JUST STOP! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! STOP!_

Natsu continued to shout and pummel on the invisible yet ever existent wall that separated him from controlling his body, tears roled down his face as Lucy was unknowingly raped by a monster, a demon.

 _I guess I know what hurts you the most, now._

"Im gonna-!" His cynical smile only grew, a sardonic smirk as he allowed Lucy to come through her underwear, her juices flowing onto his trouser leg. "NATSU!" Lucy moaned as she came.

End by this point had removed Lucy's top and bra and she had came simply by the way her hips had roles onto his knee.

 _Lucy..._ Natsu's tears had only continued as he sank down fist still raised to the transparent wall, he cried and he cried.

END undid the buckle on Lucy's belt allowing her skirt to fall down slightly, Natsu took it off, removing his supporting knee to do so. Lucy was now held up by her wrists, as he removed her underwear as well, she was bare and he remained almost fully clothed.

Natsu was thankful until he began removing his clothes, Lucy looked upon the chisseled chest and arms with a lustful gaze, still not paying attention to the sardonic smile, he bore into her.

He kissed her neck, sucking biting and licking, making his way down to her pert nipple and taking it into his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tongue. Lucy moaned, almost constantly, her erotic voice, showing how pleasured she was.

END lowered his hand to undo his belt buckle, Natsu persistently pummeled at the wall, over and over, a tiny crack appearing. Tiny, but hope enough for Natsu.

 _I will stop you._ Natsu said, firmly continuing, resolve of steel.

 _oh? What would you do if I killed her?_

 _Y-you wouldn't..._

 _Oh, but I would._

 _NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!_

 _why shouldn't I? You can't stop me, you're trapped._

Trousers and boxers sliding down his legs and being removed, END brought his cock to Lucy's dripping wet, throbbing core, he sheathed himself deeply inside the lost celestial mage, tears pulled at the corners of her eyes and she cried out in surprise, it hurt, it hurt, those words kept cycling in her mind.

Natsu banged on the wall determined to save _his_ Lucy, why did END have to take away her purity, her virginity, the thing most women treasure until they meet the man they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Natsu would love her the same, when he eventually was released, after all it wasn't her mistake.

END allowed her but a few seconds to adjust before he mercilessly began to thrust into her, her breasts bouncing with every thrust as she was pushed forcefully into the wall, her back beginning to hurt but, the pleasure great enough to forget the pain.

END smiled even wider if that where even possible, Natsu cried even harder if that where possible and Lucy moaned even louder if that where indeed possible.

And END and Lucy came together, his -biologically Natsu's- poisonous seed entering Lucy. **(Metephorically, he's not actually poisoning Lucy with cum, (-_-) Role eyes dramatically)** Lucy's juices slid down her thighs once again and END carried them over to Natsu's bed and there they fell asleep.

* * *

"...not Natsu are you?" END heard Lucy say as he awoke, "...this mark...your arm..."

END could feel that his bandages covering his arm where gone and he could feel Lucy straddling him and awakening whilst questioning him. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked hostile.

"N-natsu?" _he's never talked to me liked that, before._ Lucy thought.

"No, I'm END, darling, really if you're so In love you should have noticed." END replied.

"H-huh?"

"Oh get over it you fucked the demon rather than the dragon slayer, that's the truth, get over it."

"No..."

"Yes, now can you walk or do I need to fuck you harder next time? You aren't leaving here, I can't let someone know who I am and just wander away, a man has needs and you'll fulfil them just nicely."

 _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!_

 _Now now, calm down._

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND LET HER GO!_

 _No._


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this slightly for the benefit of crying reviewers. Pull the crying card more often it really works.

Hehe! Love ya!

* * *

E.N.D knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up the rouse of being Natsu for long, with how withdrawn and empty looking Lucy was he was sure that if he let her anywhere near her guild mates it'd be over for him. They'd start to worry soon, they hadn't seen him nor Lucy in a few days.

He decided to pick up a harder job request and say that him and Lucy planned to complete it together, it would be acceptable for them to be away for two and a half weeks maybe and he'd have to at least meet with the client to avoid suspicion too soon.

Then he planned to take Lucy with him as he went to search for his master. Zeref was imperative to his reasons for existing and staying this way. He didn't want to live without the guidance of his creator. He couldn't stay alive if Zeref was dead which meant that he needed to stay near him and protect him.

Zeref was the only being he held higher than himself.

The wench had began to cry again. He was tired of this, although not tired of _her_ quite yet. E.N.D wished to hear a different sound from her, "Lucy dearest, stop your useless crying," he ordered in a sickly sweet voice.

"...N-Natsu," she stuttered, "c-can I talk to N-Natsu?...please..."

 _Lucy, everything will be alright. I promise. Don't cry. It'll all be over soon. I will save you from him. You won't have to live like this ever again. I will be rid of him so that I can make you happy again._

 _It's useless to try anything. Trying to talk to her won't work. Even at your most powerful you could barely take back control of your body for longer than thirty seconds, it's futile, just roll over and die already. You're no help to her at all. Although I do enjoy hearing you scream for her nearly as much as I enjoy her own screaming._

 _...please don't hurt her again..._

 _Why shouldn't I?_

 _I'm begging you...please, don't._

 _You're so pathetic. How could she ever love someone like you? She'd never forgive you if you managed to break free anyway, who could? You let her be violated by a demon._

 _If she doesn't love me anymore then that's her choice. I still love her so I won't let you hurt her again. I will never give up on her. Ever. Call me pathetic if you will, I'd do anything without a second thought if it meant that Lucy wouldn't get hurt._

 _Oh? Well...we'll see then..._

"Do you really want to talk to someone who _let_ me have my way with you? He's still silent in submission, you know? He won't say a word." E.N.D smiled, twisting her perceptions would be fun. "He doesn't care about you at all, anymore. You're ruined."

 _Damnit E.N.D! Why are you lying to her!? Why?! Don't mess with her head! Fuck with me all you want! Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you! Lucy, I love you, I love you so so much. Don't listen to him!_

 _You're so desperate..._

E.N.D chuckled internally, they were both so much fun to toy with, this would get old eventually. He could easily kill her and let Natsu finally crumble away, when he got bored though.

Natsu seethed in rage, how dare E.N.D mock him. He knew nothing of love, nothing of compassion. He was a twisted son of a bitch.

"Natsu...doesn't love me...anymore...?" Lucy mumbled the question, she was so sure but...That would make sense...maybe he didn't...anymore. She was, she was ruined, E.N.D had dephiled her and removed her innocence. "...o-okay..."

 _No! Lucy! I love you! Don't listen to him! He knows nothing of love!_

"You don't want to talk to him, do you? I will...if you really want..." He knew by saying this she would bow in submission, she doesn't want that. No, she doesn't at all.

 _He's trying to control you, don't let him! I do love you! I really do!_

"...No..." She said staring into space. Lucy was silent, as E.N.D moved closer to her. He stroked his thumb across her cheek, staring at the tear stains that tracked across them. E.N.D gripped her chin gently, before throwing her back down onto the bed and this time she didn't fight as he pleasured himself. Just let him use her, as some kind of toy.

Lucy hated him but she was silent because she didn't want to care. She wanted to end her life. She didn't want to live anymore, he had broken her completely.


End file.
